La Bella y la Bestia: La Estatua y el Principe
by reyojeda
Summary: La felicidad del castillo esta por romperse al llegar una vieja conocida de Bestia a cobrar una antigua deuda. Previo de Kingdom Hearts: Shadowshines


**La Bella y la Bestia: La Estatua y el Príncipe**

Hacía ya varios meses que el último pétalo de aquella rosa se había caído y que ese beso de amor había liberado al príncipe del hechizo que lo había obligado a convertirse en una bestia hasta que entendiera que la belleza se encuentra en el interior. Tanto tiempo que parecía que ese hechizo había sido un sueño extraño, mismo sueño en el que Bella había entrado a la vida de ese castillo tan singular.

Todo era tranquilo como cada mañana. Nada sobrenatural, o al menos, eso parecía. Bella se encontraba tomando el desayuno en el jardín mientras que su amado se encontraba con Lumiere en algún asunto de remoldelación, bastantes comunes en un castillo tan antiguo y grande.

- ¿Algo de tomar, querida? - preguntó la señora Pot, quien tenía entre sus manos una charola con varias tazas.

- Gracias - fue lo único que respondió Bella mientras miraba el horizonte. Ella disfrutaba la vida, era algo de admirar y que todos deberíamos de aprender de esa hermosa joven.

- Bella, la buscan en la puerta - dijo Cogsworth quien entró en el jardín para buscar a la joven.

- Voy - respondió la muchacha que se levantó sin siquiera interrogarse quien sería, si la buscaban no importaba quien fuera, por cortesía tenía que ir. Nunca dejaría esperando a nadie.

La muchacha entró en el vestíbulo donde una bella muchacha con cabello oscuro esperaba sentada en uno de los bellos muebles del castillo.

- ¿Me buscaba? - preguntó con seguridad aunque algo en su corazón le decía que mejor huyera.

- Bella, he esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte. Mi nombre... bueno, no es importante.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea? - preguntó con autoridad y miedo en su voz. Mejor arreglaba lo que la señora deseara para poder olvidarse de ella lo más rápido posible.

- Veo que quieres que vayamos al grano - dijo mientras se ponía de pie dejando ver su hermoso vestido color esmeralda que cubría su cuerpo milimetricamente perfecto. - Me parece perfecto. Tú tienes una deuda conmigo.

- ¿Yo? Pero...

- Déjame explicarte - interrumpió con su voz fría la desconocida. - Yo soy la misma persona que alguna vez convirtió a tu príncipe azul en una terrible y grotesca bestia...

- ¡Nunca fue terrible! Su corazón siempre fue puro y eso era lo importante - respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la invitada, mientras que desde otra habitación la señora Pot y Cogsworth escuchaban con temor la conversación. Sólo de recordar esa voz qeu alguna vez los convirtió en simples objetos temblaban de miedo.

- Eres una persona de admirar - dijo la bruja mientras con sus fino dedo índice señalaba a Bella mostrando su uña pintada del mismo color que su vestido. - Pero por más bien que me caigas, tenía un trato con el príncipe y tengo que cumplirlo.

- ¿Qué trato? - preguntó asustada Bella.

- Verás, cuando lo convertí en una bestia le comenté que yo necesitaba un corazón totalmente puro para poder hacer una pócima para vivir eternamente. ¿Sabes lo que me respondió? - Bella continuo con la mirada fija aunque temía cual hubiera sido la respuesta de su esposo, quien en ese entonces era un patán. - Me dijo. "Haré lo que quieras por que quites este hechizo."

- ¿Y¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Simple, niña. Prometió que encontraría ese corazón puro y me lo entregaría. Además de prometer eso le dije que para no morir tendría que recibir un beso de verdadero amor antes de que se cayera el último pétalo de aquella rosa que ya recordarás, bueno cosas del pasado que mejor olvidamos. El punto es que tu corazón me pertenece.

- Estás equivocada. Mi corazón solo le pertenece a él, y a nadie más.

- Esa era la respuesta que esperaba - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. - Si tu corazón le pertenece, y da la casualidad que tu corazón es totalmente puro, entonces está empeñado desde antes de que él te conociera.

- ¿Pero...?

- ¡Nada de "peros", muñeca! - gritó la mujer con una voz que espantaría hasta al guerrero más valiente. - ¡Él me hizó una promesa y la vengo a cumplir, por lo que tu corazón ahora es mío!

La mujer levantó sus brazos desnudos y con la palma de sus manos apuntó en contra de la príncesa. De sus poderosas manos dos rayos de luz impactaron contra el cuerpo de la dueña del castillo y después de eso el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a quedarse inerte, gris y frío.

- Listo. Todo listo para ser inmortal - dijo la muchacha mientras caminaba a la salida, y al pasar junto a la estatua de Bella volteó y sínicamente dijo: - Lo siento, que grosero soy. Gracias, querida.

Acababa de abrir la puerta para salir cuando un gritó la detuvo:

- ¡¿Qué le haz hecho a Bella?! - gritó el príncipe quien saltó del segundo piso para alcanzar a la bruja.

- Justo lo que alguna vez me prometiste. Solamente tomé su corazón.

- Pero...

- ¿Estás de acuerdo que lo prometiste? - dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta y pasando a sentarse de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraba antes de que Bella llegara a su encuentro.

- Sí, pero...

- ¿Entonces? - la mujer se levantó y camino hacia el príncipe. - Oye, el matrimonio te sentó bien, te ves mejor que nunca - al decir esto pasó su mano por el rostro del apuesto príncipe al mismo tiempo que se colocaba detrás de él y con el otro brazo le acariciaba el pecho. - Ahora que tu esposa es una simple estatua, creo que estas libre...

- ¡Nunca! - en ese momento la antigua bestia tomó a la mujer de las muñecas y continuó: - !Desconvierte a Bella o tendré que matarte!

- Podría desconvertirla, pero ¿qué gano yo?

- Quedar viva.

- Vida, muerte es lo mismo - dijo irónicamente la mujer despues de soltarse y para recargarse en Bella. - Sin el corazón de Bella algún día moriré, así que mejor propón otra cosa.

- Si quieres convierteme a mi en bestia, de nuevo.

- Eso lo hice justamente para ganar el corazón de Bella, así que mejor busca otro plan.

- Lo que quieras - dijo el príncipe dirandosé de rodillas. - Te lo suplico, devuelvele su corazón a Bella.

- No esperaba que te rindieras tan pronto - comentó la muchacha acercandose al lugar donde el joven se encontraba hincado. - No sé, podría hacerlo, pero...

- No caeremos de nuevo en tus trampas - gritó Chip, el hijo de la señora Pot, quien corrió escaleras abajo para tratar de herir a la bruja con sus manos, pero obviamente no pudo ni acercarse ya que la mujer le lanzó un rayo que lo derribó de inmediato.

- Veo que alguien no quiere volver a ser una taza.

- Yo apoyo al niño - gritó Lumiere, quien lanzó una espada de la colección del príncipe, la cual fue fácilmente esquivada por la mujer y estuvo a punto de dar en el príncipe antes de clavarse con fuerza en la pared.

- ¿Alguien más que quiera intentar algo inútil? - preguntó la muchacha quien vio la puerta donde estaban la señora Pot y Cogsworth viendo todo.

- Claro que sí - respondieron mientras entraban al cuarto, aunque a diferencia de los otros no tenían ningún plan inútil.

- Gracias por salir. Así podré acabar con todos con un solo ataque.

- Señor, use el arma - gritó Lumiere al príncipe que sentía la espada que este había lanzado a un lado de él.

- Claro. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

La bruja volteo para impedir que este tomara la afilada espada, pero el príncipe ya la tenía en la mano y había lanzado una estocada contra el pecho de la bella mujer.

- !NO! - la mujer comenzó a convertirse en arena y a los pocos instantes desapareció.

Todos creyeron que trás la muerte de la productora de la transformación de Bella esta regresaría a la normalidad, pero no fue así. La estatua continuó como estaba los presentes solo pudieron acercarse para tirar lágrimas en los que alguna vez fueron los pies de la esposa del príncipe.

- Bella... - dijo el príncipe mientras abrazaba a la estatua derramando una lágrima en la fría piedra, la cual era lo opuesto al cálido cuerpo de Bella.

- Mamá, desearía volver a ser una taza si eso trajera a Bella de vuelta.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - respondió la señora Pot al niño quien ya se encontraba mejor del ataque que recibio.

- Yo también preferiría ser un reloj a estar en este castillo con la estatua de Bella aquí.

El príncipe no lo dijo en voz alta, pero en lo que alguna vez fue el oido de su amada también confesó:

- Daría lo que fuera por que tu estuvieras bien. No me importaría estar muerto o ser una bestia, solo deseo que tú estes bien.

Algunas veces dicen que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas porque podría volverse realidad, pero esta vez nadie lamentó haberlo hecho, ya que ese deseo salió de su corazón, y cuando las cosas salen de allí siempre aumentan las posibilidades de que ocurran. No puedo explicar como, pero todo el cuarto se iluminó tanto como si la estatua de Bella que se encontraba en el centro fuera un sol que acababa de prenderse y se llevará con ella todo lo que se encontraba alrededor.

El cuarto estaba totalmente blanco y nadie sabía que ocurría, hasta que el rayo de luz se apagó y dejó ver que Bella era de nuevo la princesa con la que alguna vez el príncipe se había casado.

- !Bella! - gritaron todos sin notar que sus cuerpos eran de nuevo objetos, ya que eso no importaba ahora.

- Bella... - dijo la bestia al abrazar de nuevo a su amada cuyo cuerpo cálido le recordaba que dentro de él todavía había un príncipe hecho para cuidar a su príncesa.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó la niña quien no recordaba nada.

Todos explicaron lo sucedido y como el deseo de todos se volvió realidad. Bella estaba tan agradecida que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a cada uno de los objetos. Sin saber como compensar lo que acaban de hacer por ella solo pudo decir:

- Prometo que encontraré la forma de que todos vuelvan a ser humanos. No sé como ni cuando pero se los prometo.

La vida en el castillo regresó la paz previa a este evento, pero Bella nunca dejaría de pensar en todas las formas para cumplir con su promesa, ya que esta salió de su corazón puro, y eso la obliga a cumplirla.


End file.
